Our Last Kiss
by Solivagant
Summary: It's done. They're divorced. But Alec has to see his beloved Gillian one last time before they part ways forever...


**Disclaimer: I do not own Lie to Me or any of the characters, places, themes, etc. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Part of the 1000 Themes Challenge, Number 596.**

A/N: This is one of those stories I was really iffy about publishing. But I did, so please go in with an open mind. It happens to be one of my favorites, even though I doubt that anyone will actually like it as much as I do. It's more of Alec's view on his divorce from Gillian. A lot of the time, not always, though, Alec is portrayed as the 'bad guy' who was cheating on his wife. But he his human, and he does have feelings, so I personally think that he would be just as sad as Gillian about the divorce. One of my favorite mottos is this: "No one is truly bad once you understand their intentions and motivations." I have no clue where I heard that, but it's become something I live by. And I mean, I went through something pretty similar to what Alec is going through in this fic, and believe me, it's not at all fun. So without further ado, here we go.

**Our Last Kiss**

Alec peered out the windshield, trying to find the right road in the driving rain. It wasn't easy. He took a hard left, almost missing the neighborhood entrance. The sticky note told him that the house would be the fourth on the right. Not his house, and not Gillian's. Not Christine's, either. He was heading over to Lightman's house. Cal Lightman's house. Because that's where Gillian was most likely to be nowadays.

Alec pulled up in the driveway, checking the address on the mail box to make sure he had the right house. He did. Cutting the engine, he studied the house. A light was on, and Alec could see the outlines of people moving around that room. He climbed out of his car, and was soaked through and through in seconds. The cold didn't bother him, though. It was all for Gillian.

He went up the brick walk and rang the doorbell. Alec heard a few people laugh, and some muffled voices through the door. Then someone was coming across the front entry way. The locks clicked and the door swung open. Alec blinked in the sudden light. Cal stood there, and amused smile spreading across his face as he took in Alec's pitiful appearance.

"I'm guessing you're here for Gillian?" Cal asked, his voice sarcastic and almost taunting. He stood up straighter, studying Alec with an amused expression.

"Well I'm not here for you, if that's what you mean," Alec responded.

"Huh."

For a moment, he was afraid that Cal would refuse to let his talk to Gillian. But finally, Cal gave a curt nod and disappeared. Alec, of course, had to wait outside in the freezing cold rain, soaked, and feeling like and intruder.

A minute later, Gillian opened the door again.

"Alec!" she exclaimed in palpable surprise.

"Hi, Gill," he said meekly.

"Um, w-why don't you come in?"

"Thanks," Alec said gratefully. He stepped inside, closing the door behind him. Slowly, he turned to face his ex. "Don't worry, I won't be long." He knew that Gillian would rather be with Cal than with him. It made him sad to realize that she was already over him, and already belonged to another.

"No, it's alright," Gillian said, smiling warmly and convincingly at him.

For a moment, Alec almost believed that she still loved him, still wanted him. Almost. He shook his head, knowing that nothing could ever be the same between them. His cheating had messed everything up, every chance and possibility was now gone.

"Listen," Alec said. "I'm really sorry I cheated, okay? I wish that I didn't. It-it was a stupid mistake. Look, I'm not asking for you to come back or anything. I mean, I know you wouldn't anyway. I can see that you've already moved on."

Gillian glanced in Cal's direction, confirming what Alec had just said. He sighed, but Gillian didn't even notice. Either that or she didn't care. He hoped it was the former.

"I just had to tell you that… that I regret it all. I'm sorry."

Gillian didn't answer. She looked at him with the saddest, most heartbreaking expression Alec had ever seen. It made him want to break down then and there, to just hold her and never let her go. But he shoved his emotions away, trying to push them to the corners of his mind. Gillian was gone for good; it was something he would just have to learn to accept.

She smiled slightly at him, a smile of pity and regret.

"I'm sorry too, Alec," she said softly. Gillian took a step closer to him. She hesitated for a moment, and then she stretched up on the tips of her toes and kissed him. For a brief second, his feelings fought against his logical mind. But of course, the emotion won. Alec wrapped his arms around her waist, knowing that it would be their last. Their last kiss, their last conversation, the last time he got to feel her against him.

The last time she would ever want to see him.

When Gillian pulled away, Alec almost didn't let her go. But he had to. Her heart didn't belong to him anymore. He laid a hand on her cheek and looked into her eyes.

"Gillian, I know that was our last kiss. I'm sorry about that, and I'm truly sorry for every stupid thing I've ever done. Christine, the cocaine, all of it. I'll miss you, Gill, I really will. And I'm glad that you've moved on because I just want you to be happy. I know I won't ever forget you, though, no matter how much I want to, no matter how hard I try. I'm sorry."

Alec turned and left, going back into the storm.

Gillian looked after him, worry and indecision plain on her face, doubting herself and the choices she made.

That was the last time they ever saw each other.

**Ending author's note: Well... that's that. Reviews, more on this fic than any other, are very appreciated.**


End file.
